Wigburg Herman
Wigburg Herman Wigburg, also known as Wigburg Antonia Inge Herman, is an 18 years old young Woman from the grand duchy of Hessen in Germany. She and her sister Lisabeth are offspring of a matriarchal Bloodline of Valas, who served the norse-germanic God Woden (also known as Odin). Appearance Wigburg got pale skin, long, brown, wavy hair, which she mostly ties with red bands. She also got deep-green eyes and a mole on her left cheek. Mostly she wears her bright-brown maid-dress, which she made herself, in free time she wears traditional hessian everyday-cloth, which includes a black skirt, white blouse, black jacket. All the black clothes got red floral embroidery (as a sign that she’s not married). She also wears a necklace with a silver crucifix. In summertime she wears a saffron-yellow gown, in Joséphine-style, with violet ribbons. Personality Mostly she's calm and bashful, but also curious and got a thirst of Knowledge. But she's got also a sensitive pride, when this got touched, she'll react very explosive and aggressive. She's also caring very much about her family and friends. Since her grandmother told her about the norse-germanic gods, she compare her sister Lisabeth with the Light-god Balder and herself with the dark god Hödur, Balders twin. For a woman that age and social origin, she's quite wise (which probably comes from Woden, who's also God of Wisdom). When she's got free time, she reads (mostly about herbs, myths and languages), wanders around, mostly to secret or mysterious places or hangs around with her sister, Agni or Prince Soma. With the same passion, she can love but also hate. History Wigburg was born as the first of two children to the tailor Martina and the merchant Peter Herman. Her family is untitled and poor, even when her father’s father, Wolfgang Herman, is a rich merchant, with business-partners in England. At her birth, her grandmother Renate Smets, who’s a midwife and experienced Vala (like her daughter Martina), discovered that Wigburg got a rune in her right eye, “Naud” the rune of Fate. That she’s got a rune in her eye, means that she’s the new “Eye of Woden” and would be later able to use runic spells, being a master of herbs and healing and even probably able to resurrect dead, like the God Woden did. Two years later, Wigburg’s sister Lisabeth was born. But soon when she grow a little older, she recognized that her father’s family despised her mother and her family. In school, the kids from the village bullied her of “being a witch”, because they thought that green-eyed people a witches. That her grandmother Renate taught her and Lisabeth about herbs and runic songs, increased superstitiousness. Of getting so bullied, Wigburg got someday so angry that her right eye started to glow and the rune appeared again. The power of Woden awakened. But know people were convinced, Wigburg got the “evil eye” and avoid her more and more, even her friends start to avoid her. Only her sister Lisabeth stayed at her site, even when she got avoided too. When Wigburg turned 14 years, her parents got divorced. Until Wigburg became 18 and Lisabeth 16 years old, their Father tried to arrange the marriage of them, what failed every time, because of these tricky sisters. In summer 1888 Wigburg’s Grandfather Wolfgang died and left depts with a business-partner in England, who’s Ciel Phantomhive. According his Will, he wanted that his grandchildren should pay these depts back, by working for Ciel. So Wigburg and Lisabeth went to England, where they met Prince Soma and Agni, won their friendship and fell in love with them. Plots Indian Butler Arc Wigburg and Lisabeth arrived just one day later in England, after Prince Soma and Agni arrived at Ciel Phantomhive. When they got to the Townhouse, Maylene, Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka welcomed them. Tanaka explained who’s living here, that Ciel is the head of the Phantomhives Family and that they got spontaneous guests from India. The girls were excited to hear that one of them is a prince. Next morning, Sebastian Michaelis met Wigburg in the kitchen, while she was preparing Lunch. Already at the first look, she finds him attractive but also eerie, like a predator. While they’re talking, Wigburg didn’t look on her fingers, while cutting a cucumber. She’d had have cut almost her fingers, if she hadn’t see something black flashing behind her and recognize that she hadn’t the knife anymore, but Sebastian had it. He left her after giving back the knife and telling her that she’s quite dreamy and is easily to be divert. Later Wigburg was ordered to serve Prince Soma some tea, his butler cooked. She and Sebastian met the Prince in the Library. Firstly Prince Soma was checking Wigburg curiously and comment that she’s quite tall but pretty, before he asked Wigburg, if she want to work later in his palace in India. Wigburg was a little unsure, if she should agree, because she was never so far away from her home and didn’t know if she were convenient for the duties in a palace. Soma just smirk and said his father, the Bengal king, would be delighted at her and slapped her on the bottom. Wigburg yelled angrily at him, that she’s not that kind of woman and called soma a pinhead. Still angry she left Soma and Sebastian comment that she seems to have a sensitive pride. After Lunch should Wigburg clear the dishes. She entered the room with the serving cart, while she sung the song “Heidenröslein” (meaning “little heath-rose” from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe), but Sebastian interrupted her, because she should be still in front of the young master. But Prince Somas Butler Agni told Wigburg that he liked it. She thanked him, while she checked him, recognized that his eye-color is quite cold but his expression is warm and friendly, that she couldn’t help to smile. She got also worried about the bandages of his right hand, because she thought his hand is wounded. Later in the kitchen she washed the dished and Lisabeth helped her, while they’re talking Lisabeth found out that Wigburg had a little fight with Soma. She suggest that the both of them has to apologize, because they have to live together in the same house for a long time. Wigburg said, she would only apologize when Soma would do first. Lisabeth sighed frustrated and called her sister stubborn. At night, after the occurrences in Harold West Jeb’s house, Lisabeth awake from noises out of Somas room. She wakes Wigburg up and urged her to come with her, to find out what happened. Then they heard Sebastian points out that Soma didn't have anything in the first place because everything he claims to possess had only been given to him. The sisters, eavesdropping at the door, though it’s enough and too mean what Sebastian said. Ciel discovered the girls and send them downstairs to Lau, who told what happened. Lisabeth was shocked, hearing that Agni betrayed his master and Wigburg comment that Agni could not, because he is too kind, but Lisabeth remembered her that she and Wigburg used to be betrayed by people they trusted the most. Then Ciel, Sebastian and Soma came downstairs and Wigburg begs Soma for forgiving, that she shouted at him and insulted him. Soma refused and does beg Wigburg for forgiveness for his rude behavior. So the both forgave each other, to Lizabeth’s Satisfaction. During the next days, Wigburg and Lisabeth come closer, while Sebastian is cooking the perfect Curry for the contest. At the contest Wigburg was wondering that Agni’s right hand wasn’t wounded and acts as if it’s got an own mind. Sebastian won, Prince Soma’s lost maidservant Meena was found but won’t return. After Soma realized his mistake and forgave Agni, all go home but Wigburg nerved Agni, asking him if he could teach her to handle with indian spices. Trivia *· According her Birthday Wigburg is Gemini, which got the planet Mercury and also got the roman God Mercury as Patron, who’s comparing with Woden/Odin. · Wigburg is an old Germanic Name that is made of the syllable “Wig-“ (meaning “to battle” or “to fight”) and “Burg/bergan” (meaning “to protect”), so it means “protecting fighter”. Her Grandfather Wolfgang wanted her to have a germanic name. · Wigburg can speak German, English and a little French and Latin, since her uncle Thomas is a priest. · Like every Vala she can have prophetic dreams, what she recognized later. · Wigburg uses the old runic verses for spells with a directly affect but much expenditure of her life-energy and the new ones for less expenditure but less direct affect. The eye of Woden gives her the ability to use runic magic. Category:Girl OCs